Zha'Akur (Jet)
Zha'Akur (also known as Zha) is the Emperor of Dunerai, and the Demigod of wealth and conquest. Background "Despair to those who have gained everything." Dunerai was an empire that wasn't too notable nor too powerful. Under the rule of Zha'Akur's father, the nation was heading into a state of chaos and destruction. Desperate, he offered his wife, the queen of Dunerai, the most beautiful woman in the land, to the god Koloktos. He prayed that Koloktos would bring prosperity to his dying nation. Hearing his prayers, the god took the man's wife and had a son who was destined for greatness. Zha'Akur was born into wealth and power as a member of the Duneraian royal family. He lived a pleasant, comfortable life in his position of heir to the throne. As a child, Zha'Akur was a close friend of Aster, the son of a Stelarrian ambassador who made frequent trips to Dunerai. The two would play with each other as children while the adults discussed business, despite his mortal father disapproving of his association with a foreign child of lower status. Being a young boy, Zha was naive and didn't care at the time for status. Aster is one of the only people whom Zha views as an equal to this day. Zha's mother and Koloktos bore another child named Xan'Zos, whom Zha only had some love for. Zha was always aware of the issues the world around him had. He knew of the people's poverty, the wars tearing down villages and cities, and diseases and plagues spreading throughout the land. The empire, soon to be in his possession, was heading down the road of chaos. When Zha came into p ower as the emperor, he immediately began making changes. He reformed laws, made peace treaties with nearby nations, and stopped the spreading of plagues. In a very short time, Zha had already became one of the best rulers the nation had ever seen. He was praised and worshipped as a god, his leadership skills unmatched among rulers. After fixing his own empire's problems, Zha turned to expanding it. He quickly began conquering nearby nations and expanding his nation across its continent, growing his empire in wealth, power and fame. After leading Dunerai to become one of the most powerful empires on the planet, Zha'Akur had started to lose interest in conquest. He became bored in what he saw was the political game he had devoted his entire life to. To satisfy himself, he began to desire the finest things in life. He had already possessed an unfathomable amount of wealth and power, and almost any worldly object he could think of. His greed soon began to take control of him, and after countless attempts of satisfying his greed, he turned to the one thing that could possibly quench his thirst: physical and spiritual immortality. Even though he's a demigod, he abhorred the thought of having to ask the gods for immortality. He believes that it'd be like a child asking his parents for a toy, or a servant asking his master for money. He'd rather stoop to the level of a man in search of immortality, than the level of a servant asking his master for money. Fearing that his own servants would betray him during his journey, Zha'Akur left Dunerai in charge of his most trusted advisors and generals, and departed alone on a pilgrimage to obtain immortality. In solitude, Zha traveled around the world in search of a panacea for death. His travels took him to Drealm, where he heard legends of the Draconis Alma, people blessed by the Dragon Gods. Hoping for an individual to be blessed by a Dragon God of Life, he set his sights on the land of Drealm, his greed and desire for immortality guiding his path. Personality Zha'Akur, as the supreme ruler of one of the most powerful empires on the planet and demigod of wealth and conquest, is a cocky and arrogant individual. He believes that the world revolves around him, that he's the sole ruler of everything and that all treasure is his. Zha harbors a major superiority complex, that he's the most valuable human life on the planet. It's gotten to the point where he even dislikes it when a peasant looks at him, believing that his beauty and grace is too much for a peasant to feast their eyes upon. Zha also rejected having to ask the gods for immortality, believing it to be more degrading than simply searching for it. Many people believe that kings and rulers should be gracious, that they should care only for the people. Zha'Akur believes otherwise, that they should only care for themself and put the nation in the second priority. Zha doesn't rule his nation because he has to, but because he wants to give the people more reason to worship him. He doesn't want the only reason to worship him to be because of his superiority and divine blood, but also his accomplishments. Though he's arrogant and self-righteous, he's also very charismatic and charming. His leadership skills has taken him so far in life, so he's confident in whatever he does. By simply walking into a village and talking among the people, he's able to convince them to obey and bow to him as their ruler, converting them from their own country. Not only is Zha charismatic, but he can also be generous. Though he dislikes peasants, he's not below rejecting them of assistance, for he believes that everyone in his empire should prosper. Appearance Along with being charismatic and persuasive, Zha'Akur is an extremely attractive and charming man. He was always desired by women, and was adored by men alike for his handsomeness. His physical beauty only fuels his arrogance and pride. The Duneraian King stands at a height of 5"9 (175 cm) with a fairly toned body. He has wavy golden hair and blue eyes. Zha's armor is all golden with various colorful gems socketed all around. His armor's cloth is weaved into complex patterns and designes and is embroidered with more gems. Abilities Zha'Akur rarely fights battles himself, but when he does, he's always been the victor. Zha is the demigod of wealth and conquest, and as such is an extremely powerful force in battle. Summoning Zha'Akur's main ability is summoning. Being the demigod of wealth, he has an endless treasury of artifacts and servants of every kind. To his convenience, he can summon almost anything, ranging from the most delicious food, to amazingly potent potions, to ancient, powerful artifacts. His treasury is also filled with a myriad of powerful weapons, crafted and enchanted to a high degree. Zha'Akur also uses summoning within battle. He uses minions to fight for him, believing that a king is too great and mighty to have to directly fight with people lower than him. Zha has total reign and control over his summoned servants. He's able to conjure and control an entire army of skilled warriors wielding weapons from his arsenal. Along with soldiers, Zha is able to summon numerous tamed, class A beasts to do his bidding. Zha can also summon powerful mages skilled in various schools of magic to fight for him. Transportation The King has never walked on foot while traveling. Instead, he rides on top of Duneraian leviathans. These creatures are similar to whales found in the sea, though they're able to fly up to high altitudes and are large enough to fit entire villages on their backs. Zha'Akur frequently travels with a fleet of leviathans behind him, their numbers sometimes ranging from a few to an army of flying whales. High Endurance Being a demigod, Zha'Akur has access to two different types of mana pools. The first being his normal, mortal mana pool, while the other being a divine mana pool. His mortal mana pool is unusually large, which was augmented further by his court mages to give him an extremely high endurance in battle. If Zha is fighting someone whom he deems worthy for, he'll tap into his divine mana pool. With this divine mana, Zha's abilities are augmented significantly, allowing him to cast more powerful spells and conjure more powerful minions. With his extremely high endurance, Zha is able to defeat more powerful opponents through attrition. Transformation When tapping into his divine mana pool, Zha'Akur ascends from his human body into a more godly body. In this form, Zha'Akur has drastically increased physical durability and speed for when he needs to escape attacks. He also boasts a higher ability to concentrate, which allows him to use more complex summons. Special Note While he's able to defeat aura users with his divine mana, his mana is negated by tier 4 and higher aura. Goals and Aspirations Searching for the secret to physical and spiritual immortality, Zha'Akur has come to Drealm. He's heard of the Draconis Alma, people blessed by the dragon gods who were in turn blessed by the actual gods themselves. Deeming the Draconis Alma below him, Zha aims to conquer these people and make them his servants while at the same time learning the secret of immortality. Trivia *Dunerai is supposed to be sort of an Arabian/Egyptian country. *His theme: Category:Character Category:Fantasy